FIG. 17 shows one example of a conventional LED module. An LED module 900 as shown in FIG. 17 includes an LED chip 902 mounted on a substrate 901. The LED chip 902 is surrounded by a frame-like reflector 905. A space surrounded by the reflector 905 is filled with a sealing resin 906. The LED chip 902 includes a sub-mount substrate 903 made of Si and a semiconductor layer 904 stacked on the sub-mount substrate 903. The semiconductor layer 904 makes electrical conduction with the substrate 901 via the sub-mount substrate 903. The LED module 900 has a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape as a whole.
In some cases, a plurality of LED modules 900, each of which is configured above, may be used under a state where they are aligned by, for example, a parts feeder. The parts feeder is used to sequentially transport the plurality of LED modules 900 maintained in a container in a random manner, with them aligned in a row. Each LED module 900 has substantially a rectangular parallelepiped shape and a surface of the reflector 905 has a uniform planar shape. Accordingly, in the container of the parts feeder, the surface of the reflector 905 has a relatively large area and hence is likely to contact a surface of a reflector 905 of another LED module 900. The reflector 905 is made of, for example, a relatively soft resin having a relatively high adhesive property. Accordingly, when the reflector 905 is made of such a soft resin, surfaces of the reflectors 905 of the plurality of LED modules 900 in the parts feeder adhere to each other, which makes it difficult to transport the LED modules to the next process.